Jongin Sex Story
by Zaylhell
Summary: bercerita tentang Sex seorang wanita bernama Kim Jongin yang saat itu penasaran dengan 'Bagaimana Rasanya Penis asli' HunKai,ChanKai,HoKai,KrisKai,ChenKai. GS/NC18 /CrackPair/RnR? :3


_Pertama-tama aku akan memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Kim Jongin, wanita berumur 20 tahun mahasiswi di Seoul University. Mungkin kalau dilihat secara fisik, aku termasuk wanita yang cantik dan sexy, setidaknya teman-temanku berkata seperti itu._

 _Aku termasuk wanita yang 'gila sex' ya walaupun penampilanku berbanding jauh dengan kata seperti itu, aku mempunya alat lengkap untuk bermasturbasi sendiri jika sedang bosan. Tapi kalian jangan salah. Aku bukanlah orang yang akan bergonta-ganti pasangan tiap hari. Kau tau? HIV/AIDS itu sangat mengerikan. Dan sampai sekarang belum ada lelaki yang menjamah tubuhku. Karena aku tidak mau mengambil resiko hamil diluar nikah. Tapi ada kalanya saat aku ingin mencoba sex yang sebenarnya, dan ini terjadi 2 tahun lalu saat aku masih berumur 18 tahun._

 _ **2 TAHUN YANG LALU**_

"hey kalian, aku ingin bertanya. Apa kalian pernah membaca cerita dewasa atau bahkan menonton film porno?" aku Kim Jongin siswi kelas XIIA di SooMan SHS dan sekarang aku sedang istirahat bersama kedua sahabatku.

"aku? Aku sih pernah. Dan itu membuatku sangat horny sampai-sampai aku memasukkan spidol kedalam vaginaku, dan untung saja spidol itu isinya tidak meluber ke luar. Bahaya kalau itu terjadi vaginaku bisa berubah menjadi hitam hehehe." Dan ini namanya Byun Baekhyun dia memang orang yang 'sangat gila sex' bahkan waktu itu di kelas dia pernah memakai vibrator ke sekolah dan menyalakannya seharian. Dan bayangkan apa yang terjadi. Cairan bekas oragsmenya sampai menetes ke betisnya. Untung saja tidak ada yang menyadarinya.

"kalau film aku sering melihatnya bahkan aku sampai mengoleksinya. Kalian mau lihat?" Xi Luhan wanita keturunan Cina memiliki wajah imut dan polos tapi siapa sangka kalau dia iu sama seperti Baekhyun? Luhan pernah bercerita. Katanya dia pernah beronani di kamar mandi sekolah karena melihat penis kakak kelas yang katanya sih besar.

"apa kalian pernah berhubungan sex dengan laki-laki?" aku bertanya kepada mereka. Jujur saja aku sangat penasaran bagaimana rasanya vaginaku di tusuk-usuk dengan kasar oleh penis sungguhan.

"aku pernah dengan kakakku." Baekhyun langsung menjawab pertanyaanku.

"APA?! KAU SERIUS BAEK? Kakakmu sendiri? Astaga." Luhan sepertinya sangat terkejut sama sepertiku. Oh God sepertinya Baekhyun sudah gila.

"iya itu gara-gara saat itu kakakku sedang menonton film porno dan aku memergokinya. Sungguh itu aku ingin menawarkannya makan malam dan malah berakhir aku di bawahnya dan mendesah-desah."

"kau tidak melawan baek?" tanya Luhan.

"aku? Awalnya sih aku melawan tapi percuma tenaganya itu seperti raksasa jadi aku tidak bisa melawan, jadi ya sudah nikmati saja."

"bagaimana rasanya Baek?"

"rasanya? Sangat nikmat kalian tau? Penis kakakku itu tidak kecil jadi rasanya sangat sesak dan penuh di vaginaku. Apalagi saat dia menyodok vaginaku dengan beringas. Ahh itu enak sekali. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Jong?"

"ahh aku sebenarnya penasaran bagaimana rasanya penis itu."

"kau ingin merasakannya?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"iya."

"aku tau bagaimana caranya hehe.." Luhan menatapku penuh arti. Oh kuharap rencananya akan berhasil. Atau mungkin 'pasti berhasil'.

 _KEESOKAN HARINYA_

Aku ke sekolah menggunakan seragam atasan yang sangat ketat dan aku tidak memakai bra. dua kancing bagian atas sengaja kubuka agar terlihat menggoda. Rok sekolahku hayalah untuk menuupi vaginaku yang tidak di lapisi celana dalam, jika ada angin ataupun jika aku membungkuk pastilah vaginaku akan terlihat. Orang-orang di sekitarku menatapku terus aku tidak risih malah makin membuat libidoku naik.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang dari belakang meremas pantatku. Haha terima kasih Luhan idemu benar-benar berhasil.

"hey cantik mau bermain bersamaku?" seseorang ini membisikkan padaku dan saat aku menengok, ternyata dia Oh Sehun orang yang aku sukai sejak kelas X. Oh ini sangat bagus.

"bagaimana aku bisa menolak ajakanmu tampan?" Sehun yang mendengarnya menyeringai dan menggiringku ke kelas yang sudah tidak dipakai lagi. Kemudian Sehun menyuruhku berbaring di meja yang ada di sana. Lalu aku menurutinya. Tanganku di ikat di sisi kanan dan kiri begitu pula dengan kakiku.

Sehun terlihat seperti menelpon seseorang, dan saat mendengar percakapannya aku tau kalau aku akan dalam bahaya. "kita tidak akan bermain berdua saja sayang aku sudah memanggil timku untuk menyetubuhimu seharian ini dan sepertinya kita akan membolos untuk hari ini." Dan benar saja dugaanku. Ini pasti akan terjadi baiklah Jongin ucapkan selamat tinggal untuk 2 hari kedepan.

Dan tidak lama ada 4 orang yang datang ke ruangan ini. Aku tau mereka, mereka itu teman-temannya Sehun. yang tinggi bernama Kris kapten basket sekolah, dan di belakangnya ada Suho ketua osis sekolah, kemudian ada 2 orang yang mengikuti mereka dia Chanyeol dan Chen teman satu kelasku.

"baiklah Sehun, jadi ini mainan baru kita?" Kris mulai berjalan mendekatiku.

" iya, kita akan bermain bersamanya seharian ini."

"wahh tak kusangka dadamu besar juga Jongin-ah." Ternyata dari tadi Chen sudah di sebelahku dan dia mulai meremas-remas payudaraku dengan kasar. "Ahhh.." ohh ini nikmat padahal hanya payudaraku yang di remas tapi aku sudah mendesah.

"baiklah sepertinya kau sudah tidak sabar ya kita mulai saja."

Dimulai dari Sehun yang menciumku dan kemudian di ikuti oleh yang lain, Kris menjilati putingku sebelah kiri dan Chanyeol yang sebelah kanan. Sedangkan Chen dia menjilai vaginaku dan sesekali memasukan 2 jarinya ke dalam vaginaku lalu mengocoknya.

"ahhh fasteerrhhh... ohhh..."

"kau suka ini bitch?"

"emmhh yeaahh lebih cepat Chen ahh..." tak butuh waktu lama saat Chen mengocok vaginaku lalu aku mendapatkan orgasme pertamaku.

"hey pindahkan saja dia ke lantai. Kalau begini susah untuk menyetubuhinya." Ucap Chanyeol.

"baiklah." Kemudian Sehun membuka ikatan di tangan dan kakiku dan memindahkanku ke bawah.

"hey hisap milikku." Kris menyuruhku untuk mengulum miliknya kemudian aku langsung memasukan penisnya ke dalam mulutku dan menghisapnya dengan keras.

"ahhh yeah begitu.. teruskan bitch ohh.." aku mempercepat kulumanku.

"Arrrghh.." tiba-tiba Sehun memasuki Vaginaku dengan penisnya. Aku jadi tidak bisa fokus mengulum penis Kris dan malah sibuk mendesah.

"ahh.. shit.. ini nikmat Hunnahh..."

"rasakan penisku ini bitch.. ahhh..."

"yeahh faster Hun faster... emmhh..." dengan beberapa tusukan dari Sehun aku sudah langsung orgasme.

"sekarang kita tukar posisi, Jongina-ah." Kemudian aku menurutinya berpindah ke atas badannya tanpa melepaskan penisnya dari vaginaku. "enggh.."

"bergeraklah cari kenikmatanmu sendiri Jong." Kemudian aku menggerakan badanku ke atas dan ke bawah.

"kulum lagi punyaku bitch." Kemudian aku mengulum penis Kris lagi sambil sesekali mengerang, dan membuat Kris mendesah.

"ahh yeahh terus begitu sayang ohh..."

CROTT CROTT

Tak lama kemudian Kris mencapai puncaknya dan menumpahkannya di dalam mulutku. Dan aku di paksa untuk menelan spermanya. Tidak di paksa juga aku akan menelan sperma itu dengan senang hati.

"Oh shit aku sudah tidak tahan" kemudian ku lihat Suho mengocok penisnya dan langsung memasukkan penisnya ke lubang analku.

"ARGGHH SHIT INI SAKIT BODOH!" aku berteriak namun tidak di hiraukan olehnya dan dia tetap menggenjotku, jadi aku tidak perlu menaik turunkan tubuhku karena Suho menyodokku dari belakang dan ini membuat efek gerakan kami seperti domino.

Kemudian kami menghabiskan waktu kami seharian dengan berhuungan sex. Aku menyanggupi mereka yang menggilir vagina dan anusku secara bergantian dan yang terakhir mereka mengeluarkan sperma meraka bersama dii tubuhku. Sehun di mulutku Kris di lubang vaginaku, Chanyeol di dalam analku, Chen dan Suho mengeluarkan spermanya di muka dan di payudaraku. Dan Bajuku sudah tidak bisa di pakai lagi karena sudah basah oleh keringatku dan juga sperma mereka semua.

Setelah selesai mereka meninggalkankku di kelas itu sendirian dan tidak terasa ternyata hari sudah sore. Astaga lama sekali tadi aku bersetubuh dengan mereka. Kemudian aku menelpon Baekhyun dan Luhan untuk datang dan membawakanku baju ganti. Mereka sudah tau apa yang terjadi, jadi mereka langsung pergi ke sini.

"ya ampun Jongin.. Kau habis di perkosa atau bagaimana? Bau sperma sekali di sini." Luhan langsung memberikanku pakaian ganti lalu aku langsung menggati pakaianku.

"sepertinya kau habis pesta sex disini ya.." tanya Baekhyun.

"hahaha kau akan kaget mendengar ceritaku apa yang terjadi tadi." Kemudian ak berceria pada mereka sambil berjalan ke mobil Luhan. Saat sampai deperjalanan aku menceritakan secara detail apa yang terjadi tadi, bagaimana mereka menyetubuhiku dan seberapa besar penis mereka.

"Ahh sial aku sudah basah." Baekhyun terlihat sedang memegang vaginanya sendiri.

"Hey sepertinya aku juga, bagaimana kalau kita kerumahku dan bermasturbasi di sana bersama? Aku sendirian di rumah." Luhan memberi ide yanag sangat bagus.

"Ahh iya cepatlah aku sudah tidak tahan.."

"bersabarlah baek." Aku tersenyum melihat mereka berdua. Saat sampai di rumah Luhan kami langsung masuk ke kamar Luhan dan membuka baju kami lalu bermasturbasi dengan sex toys milik Luhan, dan bahkan kami saling menjilat dan memuaskan diri kami dan mendesah bersama. Inilah yang namanya sahabat. Selalu ada saat susah dan sedih, dan juga selalu ada saat sedang 'membutuhkan kenikmatan'.

 _Yaa.. jadi seperti itulah pengalamanku pertamakali bersetubuh dengan 'penis asli'. Pengalaman itu tidak akan aku lupakan. Tapi entah mengapa saat mengalami kejadian itu aku jadi sangat suka bersetubuh dengan orang lain. Kadang aku dan dua sahabatku itu pergi ke sebuah klub untuk mencari partner sex._

 ** _END_**


End file.
